Looking forward to tomorrow
by reishilovesyaoi
Summary: Aria and Tsuna talked, while their right hand men glared at each other, drabble. takes place after the TYL arc, read and review please. gammaxaria-ish. 5927-ish.


**Title:** Looking forward to tomorrow

**Author**: Reishi

**Rating:** T

**Pairings**: Hints of Gamma x Aria and 5927 (Gamma59 if you stand on your head)

**Disclaimer**: standard disclaimer apply

**A/N:** hahaha…the randomness of my brain and I'm starting my own drabble fest. This was supposed to be a short one, but ended up being a bit longer than intended. Anyway, hope you appreciate my pointless rambling.

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

Gokudera Hayato glared at the man in front of him…he knew his face only too well. and who wouldn't? When they were still in the future he had to face him twice…ended up nearly dying the first then drawing on the second…soon after that, he and his brothers became an ally to them, but that doesn't mean his vision of the man has changed. And though they're back in the past where they're supposed to be, and this man doesn't know him yet, he still didn't like him.

While the said man simply looked at him, what the hell is with this kid? He heard from his boss that the brat was the tenth generation vongola boss' right hand man and storm guardian. He thought that he would be older, after all he was next in command to the vongola decimo… but he was taken aback, the kid looked no younger than his boss! Gamma had to shake his head in disbelief, vongola may be the strongest family, but they sure are weird at times.

"Gamma…Gokudera, what are you two doing? Come and take a seat, the tea is getting cold" Aria called to them softly, holding her own cup.

"It's alright boss" the man said, not taking his eyes off the young vongola guardian in case he tries something funny.

"G-Gokudera-kun…" it was Tsuna's turn… "Please sit down with us…"

"Please go on with your meeting Juudaime…" the storm guardian replied "I'm fine from here…"

So the two right hand men glared at each other and it had become an unspoken contest to see which one was better.

Tsunayoshi sweatdropped slightly, Now that gokudera's face is like that there was no saying what he would pull "Anou…Gokudera-kun…"

Aria laughed "It's nice to see they're getting along quite well…"

"We are NOT" both men said at the same time then glared at each other, while Aria and Tsuna laughed at them from the table.

"The way these two act" she said "It's like this isn't the first time they saw each other…"

Tsuna smiled but couldn't answer, technically speaking, this really wasn't the first time they saw each other, but since that was the future Gamma hasn't met him or Gokudera yet. That wasn't anyone's fault. And he knew the silver haired boy was aware of that, but still it was part of what was pissing the storm guardian off.

"Hmnn…"Aria then said thoughtfully, eyeing the brunette's expression carefully "So this isn't the first time huh?"

"A-Aria-san…"

The Giglio Negro boss patted him on the shoulder "It's alright Sawada Tsunayoshi, I already know…I am the present holder of the sky arcobaleno pacifier…remember?"

"Ah…" Tsuna didn't know what to say, he remembered this woman was Uni's mother after all…

"Was she okay?" she asked quietly. He didn't need to ask who she was talking about.

He nodded "She's going to be fine…she's got all of them with her" he smiled, quite sure… Uni's smile as they were sent back to the past, assured all of them. Their future was safe…and it was up to them to make it better.

Aria nodded with a soft smile, she had nothing to worry about now "You have my gratitude, Tsunayoshi-kun…"

"A-ah! I-Iie!" The boy exclaimed "We have a lot to thank Uni-chan for too!"

the woman just stared at him "You're still as modest as ever…No wonder you were able to overcome obstacles given to you…"

Tsuna blushed slightly "I…"

Then she crossed her arms "However there is a lot to learn…and being the head of vongola…you need to work hard…understand?"

"H-Hiiee!!! But I don't want to be in the mafia!"

Aria's eyes narrowed.

For a while Tsuna was scared he angered her, so he almost jumped form his seat when she suddenly burst out laughing. "E-eh?"

The Giglio Negro boss laughed until she was nearly out of breath "You're really something lese Tsunayoshi-kun" she said "After all this time you can still say that?"

Tsuna lowered his head, he already knew that…not like he had a choice after all…

"But still, you're the boss…what ever you say goes…" she told him "And if you say you don't want to be the boss that's still up to you…"

"A-Aria-san…"

"But" she smiled "Do you really want to leave your friends in the hands of someone else?"

"!!" the brunette's eyes widened slightly, when you put it that way… "I…"

**_XXXXXXXXXX-**

Outside the room where the two were talking, Gamma was shaking his head "I can't believe the boss is having a meeting with a kid… the vongola boss looks like a kid who gets bullied around in school…"

"Oi…" he turned and saw the vongola decimo's so called right hand man glaring at him angrily, pointing a skull design canon like thingy in his face, scary to some but Gamma didn't budge "Teme… do you want to die?"

The blonde mafioso merely stared at him "Back off kid, you don't want to know what will happen if you continue what you're doing…" he said

"Shut up, and don't call me kid, bastard!" Gokudera snapped at him "Take back what you said about the tenth or I'll blow you to pieces!"

Gamma wanted top laugh at the impetuousness of the young man but stopped at the serious look on his face. the kid's loyalty to his boss was something else….he was reminded of himself when he was younger,, he smiled inwardly.

"Am I wrong? I seem to remember that the vongola decimo was an errand boy to the boss when she visited japan earlier…"

"Like I'd expect someone like you to understand him!" the storm guardian growled "I've told you before and I'll tell you again! The tenth is a deep, deep man! You wouldn't be able to get hoe great he is!"

the man just stared at him, that sentence…why did it seem familiar? Like he heard it from him somewhere, but that was impossible…impossible indeed, his eyebrows furrowed a bit, but he was able to conceal a small smile.

"You're that loyal to him huh?"

"Of course I am!" the italian retorted "I am Juudaime's right hand man after all!" then eyed him sceptically aren't you like that too?

Then Gamma patted his head all of a sudden, to gokudera's shock

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"You're still young, and you have a lot to go through before you can truly call yourself a right hand man, just don't lose that loyalty, you're bound to be fine…"

"I don't need to hear that from you, damn it!" the boy said, pushing his hand away "I am the boss' right hand man! And I won't give that position to anyone!"

As if on cue, the door opened to reveal Aria and Tsuna walking out of the room…the vongola decimo immediately notices the tension between the two men…

"G-Gokudera-kun! Were you fighting with Gamma-san again?" he asked anxiously

"Nah…" the older man replied with a laugh " the kid and I were just talking, right?"

"I told you not to call me a kid asshole!" a scowl ever so present on the storm guardian's face

"Hai, if you say so…"

Gokudera looked ready to cause explosion again, Tsuna quickly decided it was time for them to head back "A-Ah! W-we really should be going! L-Let's go, Gokudera-kun! Arigatou, Aria-san…" he said to the Giglio Negro boss.

"Tch" Gokudera put away his weapon as he let the tenth lead the way "Consider yourself lucky for today, lightning Gamma…"

the man laughed as he watched the two boys walk away, then called after the bomber "Next time, show me your real power in battle… vongola storm guardian…"

Gokudera didn't even turn around to tell him "You already did" he said as he and Tsuna disappeared around the corner.

Gamma, who didn't quite understand what he said, frowned, but shrugged as he felt his own boss stood beside him ""Kids are really something, aren't they?"

Aria just smiled "You don't like kids?"

A small blush appeared on his cheeks he tried to keep his gaze away "Well, I ama mafioso, and having children is---"

"Having a child is still the best thing that can happen to a person…" she finished the sentence for him.

he just stared at her "Boss…"

"Ne, gamma…" she whispered softly "When I'm gone…take care of Uni for me, alright?" the last sentence was barely audible.

And though he may not be able to hear the last sentence Gamma knew it was a request, a request just for him. "You can always count on me boss…"

The woman smiled, a bright future was waiting for them now, she wished she would live long enough to see it, but right now, all she wanted to do was make sure nothing lese would go wrong, for them, for Uni…for their future…

"Arigatou, Gamma…"

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

"Daijobou desu ka, Juudaime? That woman didn't hurt you did she?" Gokudera was asking, looking at him closely, worriedly.

"I'm fine, Gokudera-kun" Tsuna answered truthfully, hoping his answer would satisfy the italian.

The boy breathed out "Yokatta…I thought she made you do weird things again…"

"Tsuna stared at him "Arigatou, Gokudera-kun…" he smiled

"J-Juudaime?"

"It's reassuring to know that I can always count on Gokudera-kun…"

This left him temporarily speechless, it was the first time Tsuna had told him something like that… "Juudaime…"

The vongola decimo blushed a bit, "I know I'm still far from what my future self achieved, but I think that you and the others will be with me, it doesn't seem scary to look ahead anymore…"

Gokudera stared, and with as much sincerity as he could muster, said to him "I'll always be supporting you Juudaime, that you can count on!"

Tsunayoshi smiled, it was true that their future selves problem with Byakuran was over, but for the young vongola decimo and his guardians, their battle was only beginning, now they knew their future was safe, and it was up to them to make it happen, to make everything better, for their future, and for those who will be with them when it happens…

No one could tell what the future holds in store;

But they knew if they were together they can make it through;

Happiness, loneliness, anger or whatever emotions more;

Being the family as one, is what the vongola fights for.

**-END-**

ku fu fu fu~ lame much? But I hope you enjoyed it, drop a comment?


End file.
